Solid state storage devices may be programmable to a number of different threshold voltages representing one or more bits. To recover data from the cells, it is necessary to distinguish between distinct threshold levels or device states representing different bit patterns. Over the life of such storage devices, the mid points between the device states drift making data recovery from the storage device more susceptible to errors.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for characterizing a solid state storage device.